After Losing His Love
by Deauliaas
Summary: Perubahan hidup Sasuke yang telah kehilangan cintanya. Bagaimana ia bisa kehilangan cintanya? / summary ngga ngedukung / read, review ama concrit jangan lupa yaa :3


**After losing his love © Deauliaas**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, lil bit romance, angst.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk. Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

'_Tapi, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu_," jawab sesorang yang menjawab pertanyan yang telah dilontarkan oleh laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke barusan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sesudah aku selesai bekerja, Sakura,"

'_Tapi, Sa—_'

**PIP**

Sebelum Sakura—si penelepon selesai mengucapkan keperluannya, Sasuke segera memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak dan dia sudah tidak peduli dengan reaksi si penelepon.

Sasuke segera menyandarkan punggungnya sandaran kursi kerjanya dan memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya yang sedikit ngilu gara-gara terlalu lama memakai kacamata, serta pikiran tentang perusahaan yang sedang dipimpinnya.

Jujur saja, dia kadang lelah menghadapi tingkah Sakura yang begini dan yang begitu. Dan siang ini, Sakura kembali mengganggu acara kerjanya. Sebenarnya tidak mengganggu sama sekali, hanya saja, Uchiha Sasuke ini sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kemari!" Sasuke berjalan dengan malas menuju asal suara.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke yang penuh keambiguan dan duduk di kursi seberang sang gadis.

"Ah! Begini, tiga hari lagi kampusku mengadakan pertunjukan drama musikal. Dan aku sudah membelikan Sasuke-_kun_ tiket VVIP agar kau bisa menontonku. Bagaimana? Sasuke-_kun_ mau datangkan?" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Hn,"

"Itu artinya 'iya' atau 'tidak'?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudahlah kau membuang waktuku," dan Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang memasang wajah kecewa.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari café tempat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke tadi—setelah membayar minumannya tentunya.

Sakura berjalan dengan lunglai. Setelah itu, ia memasuki taman kota dan duduk disalah satu bangku di sana. Dirinya memperhatikan cincin yang diberikan oleh Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Cincin yang mengikat mereka pada sesuatu yang bernama pertunangan.

Sakura meringis. Hatinya sakit mengingat sikap Sasuke kepadanya selama ini. Seolah tak dianggap keberadaannya. Selama ini … Sasuke menganggapnya … apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 hari kemudian**

"Hei, Sakura! Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Kau harus segera beriap," ucap teman Sakura saat melihat Sakura mengintip di balik tirai.

"Eh? Uh? Baiklah," dengan berat hati, Sakura meninggalkan tempatnya dan segera munuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan kostum.

'Ternyata kau tidak datang, Sasuke-_kun_," batin Sakura miris. Sudah berharap banyak, ternyata—

Lain Sakura, lain Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang serius menandatangani berkas, dikejutkan oleh suara dering _handphone_ miliknya,

'_Temeeee~~~~! Kau tidak datang ke kampus Sakura? Daritadi aku tidak melihat sosokmu di sini,_' ucap—lebih tepatnya teriak seseorang di seberang sambungan.

"Hn. Tidak. Aku sibuk hari ini," ucap Sasuke santai. Sebanarnya tidak juga, ia hanya malas untuk berada di tempat ramai seperti itu. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktunya bersama berkas-berkas, daripada menhadiri acara Sakura.

'_Dasar kau. Eh? Tahu tidak? Sebelum acara dimulai, aku sempat melihat wajah Sakura murung. Apa itu karenamu?_'

"Tak tahu. Sudahlah Naruto-dobe. Aku sibuk," dan Sasuke memutuskan sambungan tersebut.

Sasuke meletakkan _handphone_nya dan bersandar pada kursi. Matanya melirik kearah kalender yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Sebuah tiket pertunjukan yang dijepit dengan _paper clip_ menjadi perhatian Sasuke sekarang. Diambilnya tiket tersebut, diremasnya dan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Saat akan kembali duduk, Sasuke merasakan firasat tidak enak, namun ditepisnya perasaan tersebut dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terinterupsi tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima hari setelah itu, Sasuke tidak pernah mendapat panggilan ataupun _e-mail _masuk dari Sakura lagi.

'Mungkinkah ia marah?' Sasuke membatin, namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

'Tidak … tidak … tidak mungkin Sakura marah karena hal tersebut," batinnya lagi. Namun, ia juga diliputi rasa senang, karena dengan itu pekerjaannya tidak terganggu.

Tanpa ia tahu, sesuatu sedang terjadi dengan gadisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat rapat yang dipimpin Sasuke sedang berjalan, _handphone_ Sasuke berdering memecahkan keseriusan orang-orang yang menghadiri rapat tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan maaf sebentar, Sasuke segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kau tak tahu aku sedang rapat?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada yang sinis.

'_Sasuke dengarkan aku dengan kepala yang dingin,_' jawab Karin dan setelah itu terdengar helaan nafas dari Karin di seberang sana.

Sudah dua menit terjadi keheningan dan itu membuat Sasuke mulai emosi, "Cepat. Apa yang ingin kau katakan," desis Sasuke, karena waktunya telah terbuang sia-sia.

'_Sakura—adikku kritis akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua minggu yang lalu_,'

DEG!

'_Selama ini dia koma. Sekarang dokter sedang melakukan pertolongan kepada Sakura. Jadi—_' Karin menggantung kalimatnya,

'—_CEPATLAH KAU KEMARI JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN MELIHAT SAKURA, BODOH!_' lanjut Karin dengan emosi, karena kebodohan kekasih adiknya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruang rapat, sehingga membuat seluruh anggota rapat memberinya tatapan heran seolah berkata, 'Apa yang terjadi?'

Sasuke berlari keluar gedung kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Jas kantorannya sudah ia lepas demi keleluasaannya bergerak. Ia terus berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Rumah Sakit yang diberi tahu oleh Karin via e-mail.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, entah sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang dan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar ruangan rawat Sakura, Karin menangis seraya berdoa di dalam dekapan Suigetsu. Memohon agar keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya bisa tetap hidup. Tangisnya semakin keras saat mengingat kondisi terakhir adiknya.

Lain Karin, lain pula dengan Naruto. Naruto menempelkan dahinya di dinding Rumah Sakit dan berdoa agar sahabatnya diberi keselamatan.

.

.

.

"Tuhan! Tolong jangan ambil Sakura. Jangan Kau ambil dia, Tuhan," gumam Sasuke sambil terus berlari menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Selamatkan Sakura,"

"Sakura, kau harus bertahan,"

"Sakura, maafkan aku,"

Gumaman-gumaman seperti itulah yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

Sasuke takut apabila ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Sakura. Melihat senyumnya, matanya, tawanya dan … dan … semua kehangatan yang dimiliki Sakura. Ia tak ingin gadisnya kenapa-kenapa.

Sesampainya di lobby Rumah Sakit, Sasuke menyempatkan diri menanyakan keberadaan ruang rawat Sakura pada _receptionist_. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berlari menuju ruang rawat Sakura melewati tangga.

Sasuke berjalan dengan pelan saat matanya melihat Karin—kakak Sakura, Suigetsu—yang ia ketahui sebagai kekasih Karin dan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sasuke menghadap Karin. Karin mendongak dan memperlihatkan manik _ruby_nya yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

Wajah Sasuke menghadap ke kanan secara paksa. Pipi kirinya terasa panas oleh tamparan Karin di pipinya.

"Dasar sial! Andai saja kau datang ke acara itu, Sakura tidak akan mendatangi kantormu dan mengalami kecelakaan naas itu! Dasar sial! Kekasih macam apa kau! Kau berulang kali menyakiti adikku dan … dan … dan sekarang ia seperti ini juga karena ulahmu!" bentak Karin dengan airmata yang terus meleleh keluar.

"Lalu … LALU KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERI TAHUKU?" Sasuke balik membentak dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau.

"Aku rasa kau tak pantas untuk tahu akan hal ini. Toh, jika kau mengetahui hal ini, kau tidak akan menggubrisnya sama sekali," Karin berkata sinis. Hatinya sakit, mengetahui fakta bahwa adiknya selalu disakiti perasaannya oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang hendak membentak balik, tidak bisa melakukannya, karena pintu ruang rawat Sakura sudah dibuka lebar oleh para perawat.

Karin langsung mendatangi dokter yang menangani Sakura. Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar jeritan pilu dari Karin dan ditenangkan oleh Suigetsu. Naruto langsung merosot jatuh dan memeluk lututnya. Sedangkan Sasuke?

Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung mendengar ucapan dokter barusan. Iris obsidiannya terlihat buram oleh airmata dan tak lama, airmata itu meleleh keluar.

Mereka berempat dengan perlahan membuka pintu rawat Sakura dan mendapati tubuh Sakura terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Tubuhnya sudah ditutup dengan selimut putih.

Sasuke membuka selimut itu dan hatinya bagai teriris melihat kondisi Sakura. Di pelipisnya terdapat bekas jahitan dan tubuhnya banyak terdapat memar biru—yang Sasuke yakini merupakan bekas kecelakaan.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan erat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke jatuh merosot dengan membawa tubuh Sakura didekapannya.

Imagenya hancur sudah. Masa depannya dengan Sakura sudah tidak ada. Hidupnya kosong, tak berwarna dan kaku setelah ini.

Sasuke mencium kelopak mata Sakura—yang tertutup sambil bergumam, "Maafkan aku,"

Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura sambil bergumam, "Jangan tinggalkan aku dan katakan ini semua bohong,"

Sasuke mencium hidung Sakura—yang sudah tak mengeluarkan hembusan nafas hangat, sambil bergumam, "Jangan pergi tanpa aku. Bawa aku bersamamu,"

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura— yang dingin, sambil bergumam, "Aku menyayangimu,"

Dan terakhir, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura—yang sudah pucat dan dingin, sambil bergumam, "Aku mencintaimu,"

Karin, Suigetsu dan Naruto yang melihat itu, hanya bisa menangis. Seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Naruto menggeleng. Lalu, dilepaskannya dekapannya pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Sakura akan dimakamkan telah tiba. Banyak teman-teman Sakura yang datang untuk melihat Sakura terakhir kalinya. Rekan-rekan bisnis Sasuke juga banyak yang datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Karin duduk di depan peti mati adiknya sambil memandang foto Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke—

—berada di samping peti mati Sakura. Melihat wajah damai Sakura yang tertidur panjang, merekam setiap inchi tubuh Sakura yang tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi selamanya. Tubuh Sakura terlihat manis dengan gaun putih yang dipakainya saat ia dan Sakura bertunangan—dulu.

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dan wajah Sakura. Diusapkannya ibu jarinya di bibir tipis nan dingin milik kekasihnya itu. Meresapi lembutnya bibir itu lagi, walau hanya dengan ibu jarinya. Sasuke berdiri saat ambulans yang akan membawa peti mati Sakura menuju tempat peristirahatan Sakura yang terakhir—pemakaman telah tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai acara pemakaman, Sasuke tak langsung pulang. Sasuke berdiam diri, kemudian jatuh terduduk di samping makam Sakura. Melihat foto Sakura yang tersenyum, ia menundukkan kepala.

Lama kelamaan, terdengar suara kikikan dari bibir Sasuke. Kemudian, terdengar suara tawa yang sangat keras dari bibir Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara tawa, namun mata dan hatinya mengeluarkan airmata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah Sakura dimakamkan, Sasuke divonis depresi oleh dokter. Namun, dua minggu kemudian, Mikoto—Ibu Sasuke harus menelan pil pahit kenyataan. Anaknya bukan depresi lagi, melainkan gila.

Akal sehatnya sudah tidak ada. Mungkin menghilang bersama dengan jiwa Sakura.

Sasuke sering bergumam sendiri, bercerita dengan orang tuanya serta kakaknya tentang kegiatannya bersama Sakura. Memeluk boneka kesayangan Sakura—yang diambilnya dari rumah Sakura bahkan meminta ayahnya untuk segera melamarkan Sakura untuknya.

Sasuke mendapatkan tamparan dari ayahnya.

"SAKURA SUDAH MENINGGAL! SADARLAH KAU SASUKE!"

Sasuke bagai kesetanan langsung menjerit dan langsung menjambak rambutnya. Melemparkan segala sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya.

Makin hari, sikapnya sudah tidak wajar. Bahkan ia mencoba bunuh diri—walau dapat digagalkan.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Sakura…." gumam seorang laki-laki yang duduk di depan jendela seraya memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih.

"Sakura…." gumamnya lagi dan pelukannya mengerat. Tiba-tiba, ia melemparkan boneka tersebut kearah pintu seraya berteriak—

"AKU INGIN SAKURAKUUU! KEMBALIKAN SAKURAKU!"

—dengan nada yang pilu, sehingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya seakan ikut merasakan apa yang laki-laki itu rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**A/N:**

**Aaaaaaaa~~~~ gomen gomen. Kalo ceritanya aneh dan feelnya ngga kerasa. Terus apaan itu judul OAO)/ buat yang satu itu, sori lagi— aku bingung soalnya T^T**

**Eungg~ sebenernya ini fic buat BTC._. Tapi kayaknya ngelanggar aturan ya ngga jadi XD terus aku bikin lagi dan pas mau gelanjutin ternyata draftnya ilang sodara sekalian QAQ Jadinya ngga bisa ikutan BTC III #pundung #curcol ya udah deh, taun depan aja—kalau masih bisa ketemu juga :')**

**Teruuuuuus~~~ aku mau minta maaf ama Sakura fans dan Sasuke fans. Aku ngga niat bikin mereka tersiksa kok disini, terutama Sasuke. Tapi, aku lumayan suka nyiksa Sasuke sih._. /digampar**

**Ending gaje, alur ngebut, cerita ngga masuk akal? Itu aku juga minta maaaf T^T)/ aku memang ngga becus ayayyay.**

**Okelah._. Udah malem juga, berminat review ngga *puppy eyes* /duagh**


End file.
